


The Hidden Angel

by NB_Pals



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Pals/pseuds/NB_Pals
Summary: Basically just a fluffy, dramatic and romantic story of a romance between Black and White during some of the most trying times of their life. One of my first published fanfictions!
Relationships: Black & White (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Hidden Angel

“Where was the body?” I ask as I run into the cafeteria from electrical. I was just finishing up a task when the body was reported, flashing on my walkie talkie. I ran as quickly as possible getting there just after Pink. Black looks up from the table and shakes his head slowly. I slip into the seat next to Cyan, across from Black.   
“Reactor.” Black answers, looking around at everyone else at the table. Even after knowing all of us for years he always did this, every single time. Never could trust a soul. I never understood that, “Went in with Yellow and came out with Brown's dead body.” He also never showed emotion. Never had any sympathy for the dead. I feel a sob get caught in my throat and I turn to Cyan, burying my head in her shoulder.  
“Where was everybody?” Blue speaks up, they were always the one to take control. Taking a deep breath and moving past the death to grieve later. Black takes his helmet off, setting it down on the table and running his fingers through his curly and messy hair.  
“I was in Weapons.” Pink answers, everyone goes in turn. Lime was in o2, Green in shields, Purple could confirm had gone through to go to comms. Cyan was in the cafeteria and Yellow and Black went to the reactor room together. Blue briefly mentioned passing by me in electrical on his way to the lower engine. Black nods and stands up, putting his helmet back on.   
“I’m skipping. No proof anyone was anywhere near reactor.” Blue nods in agreement and does the same, they turn in the opposite direction. Black heads back towards the reactor room and Blue towards weapons. I pull away from Cyan.  
“Okay I’ll do the same.” I say turning to face the group. I shake my head slowly and stand up, I spin around and head towards where Black had gone. I wanted to know more about him, constantly. I slip into the hallway, taking my helmet off and putting it under my left arm as I head towards reactor. I turn the corner and smack into his chest, “Fuck ow.” I say, bringing my hand up to my forehead and looking up at Black where he stands with his arms crossed.  
He shakes his head and drops his arms, “Stop following me White. If you were anyone else you would be on the ground and I would be hitting the emergency button.” He flicks his visor up and his dark eyes meet mine. He never showed any sign of emotion in them, I wondered what it would take to see joy, or sadness even in them.   
“Why wouldn’t you report me then.” I tilt my head and bite my lip. He shakes his head, like he always did when he was avoiding a question. He turns away from me and starts heading back down the hall towards the reactor. I run after him quickly, my short legs struggling to keep up with him. He stood at 6”3’ and I was a mere 5”4’. Quite the size difference, and I wasn’t always the fastest but I could keep up with him alright. He groans and spins on his heel into the reactor room.   
“Because you wouldn’t hurt anyone White. Don’t let my trust get to you, you’re on thin ice.” He looks down at me and then heads towards the simon says. I stand behind him, setting my helmet on the ground next to the reactor. I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet well I wait for him to finish.  
“You trust me?” I say with a small smile on my face, I’d never felt a pride quite like this I think. He looks up at me and groans. I press some more, “Why me?” I raise an eyebrow.  
“I said don’t push it.” His voice was low and sure. He always sounded like that, I wondered what he sounded like when he woke up in the morning. His already messy hair is even messier. Softly mumbling about getting to work on time, watching his dark brown eyes look over at me laying next to- I shake my head suddenly, feeling heat rise and turn my cheeks pink.  
“Not really an answer Black. Why do you trust me. You act like you hate me, you act like you hate everyone actu-“ He cuts me off, pressing a glove covered finger to my mouth. I look up at him and he pulls me over to the corner. Where if you looked in the doorway you wouldn’t be able to see us, but we could see you.  
He turns me around, pressing my back against his chest. His left hand pressing against my chest to keep me in place. Leaning down so his mouth is against my ear. His hot breaths tickling my neck, “I heard a gun. We need to find out who it is.” He whispers, his breathing was rough and he was obviously trying to keep quiet. His right hand slips down, encasing mine in his. My tiny hand couldn’t slip out of his grip, the way he held on showed that he needed me right there. Maybe sometimes Black does get emotional. I weave my fingers between his, leaning back against his chest and letting myself trust him. I take shallow, quiet breaths, my eyes trained on the doorway. I keep my ears open and try to focus on any noise I hear. Any creak, maybe a door closing nearby, anything.   
After minutes of waiting and no sign of anyone coming there’s footsteps at the end of the hall. How could you tell? The boots were loud especially when you were nearby. I looked over to wear my helmet sat on the ground in perfect view from the doorway. I squeeze Blacks hand and point over with my other hand. He presses me against him harder and shakes his head. I shake mine back and pull away suddenly, ripping my hand out of his grip before he could react. I run across the reactor room, sliding down to grab my helmet. I turn back to look at Black when my eyes catch on Blue. Standing in the doorway, with a gun held high.   
“White- I’m so sorry.” Their voice is desperate and high pitched, totally unlike their normal voice. They were usually calm and collected, always showing just enough emotion for people to know they cared but that people weren’t concerned. The person I had gone to when Red died was holding a gun to my head and the person I thought could least care about me was running across the room. But too late, Blue presses down on the trigger and before I have a chance to blink the bullet connects with my shoulder. Looking back on it, they never cared. 

I woke up in medbay. A sharp pain in my left shoulder and my suit was gone, leaving me in my plainclothes. The imposter didn’t always kill the crew mates, most of the time they did but I guess he only shot me once. But he’d come back. I sit up suddenly, the IV in my arm pulling roughly. I’m panicked and rushed. I look down at the IV attached to my arm and I tug on it just as a giant hand grabs my wrist, “White are you fucking stupid?” He tugs my arm off and shakes his head, letting go to readjust the IV which I had pulled at, “We caught Blue and now we’re just looking for the other Imposter. You’re safe.”   
I nod and lay back down when he gently pushes at my chest, “Did you... eject them.” I say after a few minutes of awkward silence. Black turns to me from where he had been sorting through some medical supplies opposite me. He takes his helmet off and sets it down on the table, he walks over to me with a tray. There’s a small vial of pills and a glass of water.  
“You know how it goes. We had too. I put in a skip for you though.” He kneels next to my bed and dumps out two of the painkillers, I assumed, it was one of the only things we were allowed on the ship. “Here take these, you can’t ignore the pain and I know those painkillers from earlier are wearing off.” He chuckles and I decide I like the sound. It was a change from his usually emotionless voice. I smile and take the glass from him. Popping both pills in my mouth and swallowing them.   
He sets the water on the table next to the bed. He stands back up and takes the tray back over to the table. Setting it down as Cyan walks in. She walks over to my bed, sitting on the end just next to my legs. “Hey, how are you doing?” She asks gently, almost too gently. Most everyone knew me as the youngest and the smallest and some even thought I was the weakest. Which wasn’t true. Black looked over and showed a slight discomfort at the sight of her. I knew he didn’t trust anyone but she wasn’t gonna hurt me here, especially when Black was here.   
I shrug and wince, “Fine, i’m fine. I’m sore but i’ll live.” I lean back on the pillows and Black keeps his distance. I pull the blanket up a bit farther, tilting my head to look over at the gunshot. It was a dark dried red, we had no meds on board because most people died, we all had basic training but that was it. Nothing much they could do more than give me some painkillers and the suggestion to rest my shoulder.  
The walkie talkie buzzes and Cyan stands up, it was an emergency meeting called by Pink. “Black you coming?” Cyan says, flashing the screen to him. He shakes his head and moves past her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me.   
“Just tell them White needed some more help and i’ll be assisting her.” He plays with the zipper on one of his pockets. I’d never noticed he did that, he usually seemed serious and not at all the fidgety person. I guess no one else had noticed it either, Green and Lime liked to point it out a lot. I usually bit my nails before take off and bounced my knee in the bulky suit. It felt nice not to be in it anymore, just wearing my loose t-shirt that slipped down my shoulder to show my sports bra. And the leggings I wore to be comfortable.   
Black looked uncomfortable in the silence that had settled between us after Cyan nodded and left, he clears his throat, “Are you really okay? Do you want anything else, I can try and get you something to eat.” He scratches the back of his neck and avoids looking at me. I shake my head.  
“No, your companies just fine.” I smile, looking over at him. He looks at me and I can see a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. “But more water. I don’t really want to be alone right now, in case the other imposter comes.” I say softly, he gets up the moment I request water and refills the glass already by my bed. Setting it down next to me he stands over me for a second. He reaches down to brush a piece of hair behind my ear, he runs his fingers over the covered wound. I feel like I can’t breathe with him so close to me, touching me so gentle. A man I never thought could be like this, soft and gentle just wanting to make sure i’m okay.  
“Why didn’t you go to the emergency meeting? I would’ve been fine on my own.” He shrugs and leans closer to me. His fingers run up my neck, just barely touching me, he runs them over my jaw. Running his thumb over my cheek.   
“I know.” He whispers and before I can react his lips are against mine. His lips are soft and seem to press against mine just right. I’m shocked for a second and he almost pulls away but I bring my good arm up and wrap my hand around his upper arm. I close my eyes well he holds my head in his hand. One of his hand presses into the cheap mattress next to my head, holding himself up well he kisses me from the awkward angle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I spent a long time on this and would appreciate if you could leave a comment or even a kudos. This is one of my first fanfictions so constructive criticism is always nice.


End file.
